


In Love With You

by Danibwriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Candles, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Engaged, Engagement, England - Freeform, F/M, Love, Love Notes, Newt's Menagerie, forest, newtina, proposal, tina goldstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danibwriting/pseuds/Danibwriting
Summary: "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You"





	In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
I'm back with another one!  
This is my favorite fanfic I've written so far!  
This happens about a year after COG, and within 2 month of that movie there was a Newtina confession and they started dating.   
Queenie is still with Grindelwald at this point.   
The song that Newt sings is 'Can't Help Falling in Love' - I listened to the version from Crazy Rich Asians.   
Hope you enjoy and don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts down below.!  
Happy Reading!

When Tina Goldstein entered her London apartment, she was greeted by a surprising sight. A bouquet of roses with a box of Honeydukes chocolates along with a note sat in the middle of her kitchen table.   
The auror hastily put down her things and rushed to the items, immediately picking up the note. She instantly recognized the handwriting on the front, which read, Tina .  
Newt had written it. Tina broke out in a large grin. Oh, how Newt spoiled her! The past months had been a roller-coaster ride of ups and downs, but the only constant had been Newt’s presence, always there for whatever she needed.   
The brunette opened the note and read its contents: 

Come to my home tonight; I have to show you something. 

Newt

P.S.: I hope you like the chocolates. 

Tina opened the box and tasted one of the treats inside. They were delicious. She smiled to herself and wondered what Newt wanted to show her. She thought the formality with which he had asked her to come a bit odd.   
Whatever he wanted her for must be important. How important, Tina didn’t know.   
But she wasn’t worried. It was Newt, after all. 

When she arrived at Newt’s house, wearing a knee-length light blue dress that she loved, Tina found that the light in the front room of her boyfriend’s house was already on. The gate was open, too. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. To her surprise, it was open as well. She started to become a bit confused, but that was nothing compared to what she felt when she entered the house.

On the floor a few feet away from the door, a trail of folded pieces of paper began and led around the corner to where Tina knew the entrance was to Newt’s menagerie.   
The auror was stunned. She picked up the first of the pieces of paper and unfolded it. It was in Newt’s writing.

Things I love about Tina Goldstein, it read. 

Tina breaths had started to become short and quick, hands shaking. Oh, Newt! She thought.   
The auror counted the remaining papers. There were ten of them, the same number of months the two had been dating. She was sure this was not a coincidence. Newt always noticed and remembered the little things. That was one of the things she loved about him.   
She read the next paper.

That everything about her is utterly beautiful. 

Tina teared up, but she didn’t notice. She was too busy picking up the next piece of paper and placing the other two in her coat pocket, to save forever. 

Her adorable face.

Tina smiled. She’d never thought of her face as adorable, but it meant so much to her that Newt thought that. 

How the sun shines brighter every time she smiles.

Her constant desire to help others. 

Her perseverance and persistence against all odds. 

When she had finished reading these, she noticed the tears that had been spilling over for a while. Her hand shook as she picked up the next one.

Her dedication and drive to be the best she can be. 

Her crying was coming dangerously close to a full-on sob. 

Her incredibly narrow feet. 

Tina managed a small laugh at this. Her feet were truly very narrow. 

How I can’t seem to get her off my mind.

Me too, thought Tina. She was always thinking about Newt. 

Her salamander eyes, which never ceases to fill me with wonder each time I gaze upon them.

Those same eyes now were beginning to have blurred vision they were so full of happy, amazed, heart-bursting induced tears.  
She had come to the last paper. Her coat pockets were bursting; she finally set it down on Newt’s counter. 

That I am so lucky that this amazing, incredible woman has chosen me to be the one that stands by her side. 

Tina wiped her drenched face. Her heart beat fast, nervous thumps. She was so overcome and elated, she took a couple of deep breaths to re-center herself.   
She turned the corner into the menagerie, and gasped sharply. She covered her mouth with both hands in shock.   
A trail-like path of two parallel lines of floating candles lead down the stairs and around another corner through the area. The candles were above her head, and were lit while the rest of the place was dark, casting a soft glow on everything.  
Tina Goldstein had never experienced anything close to the marvel of this night.  
Almost in a daze, she descended the stairs and followed the candles until she reached the entrance to the forest habitat. A cut-out trail through the trees led deeper into the wilderness. The candles continued into the path, lighting the way.  
Tina could not see to the end of the path it was so long. Seized with a sudden desire to find the meaning of all of this, she started running through the forest, desperate to reach the end quickly.   
Her breathing quickened as she ran, faster and faster. She had to find Newt; where was Newt? She had just realized that she had not seen him the entire time she had been here. Where was he? Where- 

Her thoughts stopped dead as she took in what was now in front of her.   
A circle-shaped clearing with thick vegetation surrounding it lay at the end of the path. The two lines of candles had split off and were encircling the meadow above. In the middle, a glass gazebo with three small steps leading up to it stood. And it was adorned entirely with roses.   
Roses in hanging planters in the gazebo. Roses on the outside. There were rose bushes bursting with flowers on each side of the steps. Tina saw there was another trail of rose petals leading from her feet to the bottom step of the gazebo where he stood.  
Tina was stunned as she took in Newt, the man she loved, dashing in a finely-tailored tux, standing with shy grin on his face. Tina took a small step towards him, still too shocked to say anything.

If Tina was nervous, it was nothing compared to how Newt Scamander felt as he came towards her. His heart was beating at dangerously rapid levels as he desperately tried to slow his breathing. What he was about to do would change both of their lives, but hopefully for the better. 

Tina watched as Newt flicked his wand at something she could not see, but she was too entranced by Newt to look. A soft, slow guitar melody filled the clearing with it’s beautiful sound. As it played, they both were taking small, slow steps towards each other- Tina still confused, Newt trying not to have a nervous breakdown from his anxiety.

Newt took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to bare his heart and soul to the beautiful woman who stood in front of him.

“Wise, men say, only fools rush in,” He sang.  
“But I can’t help, falling in love with you,”

His voice was beautiful to Tina’s still- stunned ears. 

“Shall I stay?” He continued.  
“Would it be a sin?”  
“If I can’t help, falling in love with you.” 

They were closer now, but still steadily taking small steps even closer. 

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea,”  
“Darling so it goes, some things, are meant to be,”

The music stopped, as Newt was now arms length to Tina.   
Then, he slowly but surely got down on one knee in front of her and looked up into her eyes.  
He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a black, velvet box, which he opened to reveal a stunning engagement ring.

Oh my God, Oh my God, was all Tina could think. Her eyes teared, some spilling over already.  
He sang again, without music. 

“So take my hand,” He took her hand with the one that was not holding the ring box. 

“Take my whole life too,”

Tina’s hands were shaking, and so were Newt’s as she felt his thumb caress her palm soothingly.  
The music started up again.

“For I can’t help, falling in love with you.”  
“For I, can’t help, falling in love, with you.” 

And that was when his first tear escaped from his eye. 

After the music stopped, he spoke. 

“Tina you are my life. My everything.” She sucked in another breath, crying steadily again, but smiling.   
“You are the reason I keep going on in this world. I love everything about you.” More tears left his eyes.  
“No words can express what you mean to me, and-” His voice cracked.   
He took a breath, struggling to hold himself together to finish his proposal. 

“What I’m trying to say is that,” Their eyes locked for a moment, they got lost in each other for a minute.

“Porpentina Esther Goldstein, will you marry me?” 

Tina didn’t hesitate for a nanosecond.   
“Yes, Yes!” The tears fled in a torrent.

For a second, Newt couldn’t believe his ears. His face broke into a huge grin.   
“Yes?” He asked as if he needed to hear it again.

Tina had a large grin on her face too.   
“ YES, Newt. Yes!”   
Newt shed more tears as he put the ring on Tina’s finger. Almost the second it was on, Tina crushed his lips to hers, knocking both of them to the grass. 

Tina’s heart was covered in a blanket of love for her now fiance. She had never dreamed of ever getting married, or having a husband. Husband. The word didn't have much meaning to Tina until now. And she could only imagine her saying that word if it referred to Newt. 

Newt couldn’t wait till he could call Tina his wife. He also did not previously see himself getting married. But that was before he met Tina Goldstein, now fiance. 

They broke apart, lying side by side on the grass. Tina took another look at her engagement ring. It was a simple silver band with a small square-shaped diamond in the middle.  
“It’s perfect,” she told Newt, turning her head towards him.   
He was delighted to hear it. “ There’s an inscription on the inside,too,”

She immediately removed the ring and looked at the inside of the band. 

“To my salamander- eyed princess. All my love, Newt.” 

Tina was utterly touched. She kissed him again.  
“I love it.”  
Newt smiled. He was so totally in love with her, he couldn’t fully put it into words.   
He hoped being her husband would do. 

The End


End file.
